A Brother's Back
by Music Hybrids
Summary: Something has occurred to Leo that changed him, but what happens when his family doesn't believe him when he tells them the truth. Leo decided to go to the one person he once hated to escape his old life. Two years later, Leo must return to help his family save the world. Will his family discover the truth about Leo? Will they accept him or turn him away?
1. Chapter 1

_New story! Please enjoy!_

Prologue

Leo sat on his bed as he felt every muscle in his body scream in pain all the while he recalled the events that led up to this disastrous outcome.

_Flashback_

_He was at school awaiting his siblings who had gotten into trouble, but before they were finished Leo felt a hand wrap around his face cutting off his air support. As the world faded out Leo tried to break free but nothing happened. Darkness consumed everything._

_Leo awoke strapped to a table in the creepy dungeon at Marcus's house. Panic set in and "help me" echoed throughout the house. It would be an hour, or what seemed like an hour, before Marcus and a strangely familiar man came walking into the room. _

"_Hello Leo." Said the man. "I guess we are having a step family reunion."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I am Douglas Davenport. Bree, Chase, and Adams's true father." _

"_WHAT! That is a lie!" Leo snapped. _

"_Nope. It's true." Marcus said with a snotty tone. He gave Leo a knowing smirk. _

"_Ok….then why am I here?" Leo asked. _

"_Well you have become a real nuisance Leo." Marcus answered. "So we have decided that maybe we could us that to our favor."_

"_You see, when I was giving Chase Bree and Adam their bionic I knew that they would have to be babies to do it, but over time I have created the technology so that I can give anyone bionics." Douglas stated. _

"_They why not give yourself bionics?" Leo questioned._

"_That would be dangerous. It could kill him and who really wants to risk their life on a project that probably won't work." Marcus laughed. Both he and Douglas had gotten very close to the table. Douglas had grabbed a syringe from the table and proceeded to place what looked like a small chip on it. _

"_We have decided to test it out on you." Douglas said with an evil smile. Panic consumed Leo as Douglas got closer to his neck. He tried to struggle against him, but Marcus pinned him down and held his head. A sharp pain shot though his neck and shot up his spine. The pain spread across his entire body consuming every cell in his body. _

_Leo woke some time after, he couldn't tell how long he was out for everything was a foggy, but the one thing he did know was that Leo had an Itch on his nose. With a flick of his wrist he heard a crack but it didn't matter as he relieved himself of the pesky itch. It was then that he noticed the silver shackles hanging from his wrist. He had ripped it clear from the table. Leo didn't know if he should be amazed or worried as he quickly freed himself from the table. _

"_Looks who's awake." Leo heard Marcus's annoy voice as he and the other Davenport entered the lab. "It worked…" Douglas laughed and jumped up and down. Leo was extremely pissed off at the miniature Davenport and he now had the power to get out of this horrible lab. _

_Marcus must have realized what Leo was thinking because he blurred in front of the door. "No…No… You can never leave." Something was happening in Leo. He felt as if his entire body was being electrified. He simply pointed at Marcus when a sudden burst of power threw the android backwards. Douglas looked extremely scared of what he created. _

"_Now…I think that you two should leave." Leo stated. "And never come back…" His eyes felt extremely hot as lasers shot out towards Douglas who screamed and ran out of the room. Marcus got up ready to attack when Douglas came, grabbed his arm, and both fled. Leo laughed at the two who looked like they could have died from fright. With one final laugh Leo decided to go home which now would be easier with bionics._

_It took him not even a minute to appear at the front gate. He knew that the others would want to know about the bionics, but something told Leo that he should wait to tell them which he would later be thankful for. He walked towards the house at a human pace. _

_As Leo walked into the house he was greeted by his mom and Davenport. Both of them had a look of disappointment on their face, but his mom was angrier than anything else. Leo could hear her heart beat as if quickened. _

"_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" She screamed. Leo decided to tell the truth hoping that they would believe him. _

"_Marcus and his creator kidnapped me, took me to their lab, shoved a needle into my neck, and then proceeded to test me like a lab rat…" Leo simply stated. Davenport shook his head as his mom looked like she was going to burst._

"_I have heard some lies in my time, but to try and fabricate a story to get that poor boy in trouble…I have never been more disappointed in you Leo." That hurt Leo all the way to his heart .He told them the truth and they didn't believe him. _

"_I can't believe you would try and blame Marcus for your actions!" Chase shouted as he, Bree, and Adam came out of the lab. _

"_I think Leo is just jealous of Marcus causing him to act out…" Adam said. Everyone stood shocked at what he just said. _

"_Yeah….no I am not. He is evil!" Leo tried to defend himself, but nobody would listen. _

"_Just go to bed Leo," Davenport finally spoke. "Tomorrow we will tell you what we are going to do…"_

_Leo tried to speak but his mom brushed him off telling him to go to bed. He wanted to shout at them, but he knew nothing was going to help. They would never believe him. _

_End Flashback_

Leo waited in his room listening to what they were saying downstairs. Chase, Bree, and Adam had gone back to sleep which Leo could hear from upstairs.

"I think that we should sent Leo to my Mother's house for a while…" his mother said with a sadness that would break anyone's heart. Leo wanted to run to her and cry for he knew that his mother never wanted to be separated from him. Once when he wanted to go to a sleepover she had cried to keep him at home.

"If you really think that is best." Davenport agreed. Leo didn't know if he wanted to cry or scream, but he knew something. He was not going to his grandmother's house….there was one place he would go.

Leo reached into his light stand and grabbed a cell phone which was only to be used to call one number. After a second the other person picked up..

"_Leo?"_

"Hi Dad…"

_Please R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on A Brother's Back_

_Leo reached into his light stand and grabbed a cell phone which was only to be used to call one number. After a second the other person picked up.. _

"_Leo?"_

"_Hi Dad…"_

Chapter 1

**No POV**

"Is it true?" Bree shouted as she ran into the room. It had been two years since Leo had left. Everything had changed from that point on.

"Yes it is." Tasha was beaming, In the beginning she had wanted to send Leo to her mother's for a couple weeks, but when Leo came down and said he was going to his dad's hear heart broke. She had seen him every once in a while mainly holidays, but he refused to come to the house so she went over there.

"That is so cool!" Both Adam and Chase said simultaneously. After their brother left Adam had clung on to Chase and vice versa. Bree had to watch her brothers cave in while dealing herself. It only made things worse when Marcus disappeared also. (How did they not connect the dots…?)

"But there is something you should know." Davenport stated. This caught everyone's attention. "Leo has changed."

"What do you mean?" But before either parental could answer the door opened to reveal a young man who stood about six one and was well built.

"Who are you?" asked Adam. The man simply gave him a questioning look which was followed by Tasha who ran into a hung.

"Welcome home LEO!"

**Leo's POV**

It had been two years since I had lived with my mother. Ever since the day I moved in with my dad I had been exceedingly happy. On the first day my dad found out about my bionics.

_Flashback_

_My dad was waiting outside the mansion with his mouth wide open. For a general that was a rare occasion._

"_Hey dad," I said. This caught his attention which allowed him to fix his mistake._

"_Leo," He greeted. "Ready to go?" I nodded then preceded to climb into his truck. I had already said my goodbyes so there was no need for me to stay. He didn't question my actions as he climbed into the driver's seat._

_The ride was very tense as neither of us wanted to start something. What came next would change my relationship with my father forever._

_He didn't see it coming as a Semi swerved into our lane which caused my dad to swerved out of the way, but in the end we flew off the road into a tree. I think that if I hadn't had my bionics I would have died that day but thankfully I was able to bounce back quickly to assist the situation. _

_Dad was unconscious stuck in the driver's seat which was partially crushed in. I checked his pulse and found that he was still alive. Instead of panicking I crawled out the back window to see if there was a way to dislodge the truck from the tree. With little trouble I grabbed the tail gate and pulled the truck out enough that I ripped the door of the driver's seat. _

"_Leo?" My dad was staring right at me with shock written over his face. I noticed that his head was slightly bleeding prompting me to take off a layer of my multi-layered clothing style to help put pressure on the cut. _

"_How did you do that?" he asked. I began to think of lies such as adrenalin rush or something like that, but what came out surprised me. _

"_Dad I need to tell you something…"_

_**Later on…**_

_My dad, after learning about Davenport, Adam, Bree, Chase, Douglas, and my bionics was quiet. If he hadn't called for help I would have thought that he had been struck mute. After about teen minutes a military van came pulling up. _

"_SIR!" called a private. He ran towards us as other cars began to pull up including an ambulance. He stopped about three feet away before saluting. _

"_At ease." _

"_General Dooley, there is an ambulance ready to tend to your wounds and a car ready if you are able to drive." My dad nodded before ushering me over to the ambulance. After a check over they permitted my dad to drive us home as they finished up cleaning up the accident. _

"_Dad…" I tried to say after a couple minutes of driving. _

"_Leo, I understand..well almost." That surprised me. I thought he would have been mad or disgusted, but instead he was what I needed. _

"_You aren't mad?"_

"_Not at you." I smiled at me. "I am pissed off at the fact that your mom didn't believe you."_

"_I know…I just needed her faith and help."_

"_You have mine and I want to help you Leo." He said with concern. _

"_How?" I asked. _

"_I may not be a genius, but I promise I will help you train to control this…if you want." _

"_Thank you dad."_

_End Flashback _

Every since that day Dad and I have been closer than ever and he has kept his promise. Starting after the accident we had trained almost every day. My powers had grown so much that I had every power that Adam, Bree, and Chase had except I had so much more. I can geo-leap (transport, episode Parallel Universe) and I am getting the hang of levitation. One really new power is the ability to manipulate molecules.

It if wasn't for a "secret" mission I would still be with my dad, but since he was shipped to some place in Europe I have been sent to live with my mother. I wanted to stay at home , but according to the law until I am 18 I am still too young to live by myself. Dad made me promise that unless I wanted to, I would not show off my abilities. I agreed not wanted to explain myself to those who turned their backs of me.

The hummer my dad had bought me seemed small compared to the mansion. I pulled into the drive way. I kind of wished that I had Geo-leaped but then I couldn't have brought my new baby. I saw mom's car along with a blue mustang which I guess was Bree's.

I climbed out of my baby, grabbed my stuff, and proceeded into the house that was filled with people who had cause me great pain….


End file.
